


Zoning out

by Mediumdinosaur



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Comic, F/M, Humor, Smut, nsfw comic, oh hey guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumdinosaur/pseuds/Mediumdinosaur
Summary: A short nsfw comic about Tora having a... uh, moment.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Zoning out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I've been super busy with grad school but I miss having time for creative stuff, so I made a little comic today. Sorry the quality goes down with each panel haha, I started getting tired but wanted to make it a one-day project.
> 
> Side note, thanks for all the sweet stuff people wrote at the end of Hamster. I'll definitely be writing for life and have some OG works slowly being tinkered with in the background, this is just a really busy year.


End file.
